The photoluminescence (PL) parties of inorganic, charge transfer sensitizers anchored to nanometer sized metal oxide particles are presented. The charge transfer sensitizers are inorganic coordination compounds such as ruthenium tribipyridine, Ru(bpy)32+, which have long lived metal-to-ligand charge transfer (MLCT) excited states. The metal oxides are insulators or semiconductor materials in the form of powders, colloidal solutions, and porous nanocrystalline films. Time resolved PL decays from this and related sensitizers anchored to metal oxide surfaces are highly non-exponential. The MCT exited states are quenched on semiconducting metal oxide particles by an apparent electron transfer mechanism. With some assumptions electron transfer rates from the MLCT excited states to the nanostructured surface are calculated. The PL properties of sensitizers bound to porous nanocrystalline TiO2 films can be controlled.